Becoming Immortal
by Abusora Saukae
Summary: This is a remade version of Latios' awakening. It has much more detail than before. About a mysterious boy that becomes the very best, untill he realized there was more...


Here is Chapter 1 of Momo's story. Please like, give criticism, please no flames, what keeps me going is your support!

And thanks to the lovely and amazing chpninjachick for being a completely awesome friend and betaing this for me even though we both have English homework.

P.s. I didn't say that. Shhh don't tell anybody

Mortal

Pokémon Beyond Series BK①

ⅠHero Ⅶ Holder

ChapterⅠ

Amnesia

The Rich Kid

3rd Person POV

Summer

On a passing eventful day, in a beautiful city, high water rests calmly by the side of the bottom of the brick buildings. There were boats replacing the toxic fumes of cars, Aquarius Pokemon flooding through bridges, beautiful blue skies, and fluffy white clouds… yep this is Alto Mare.

A body materialized to the ground by a bridge, zonked out. It had long, crazy, deep sea blue hair. It had a pale skin tone, as if lots of its blood was low, and physically, it looked around 10-11. Oh, and it was also only wearing nothing...

Another young boy walks through the narrow passages of the big city, he was about 9 years of age, wearing near white shorts, slippers, and a blue oversized jacket. But his most distinguishing features were his actual look. He didn't look like an everyday school kid, he was more like his mother. He had shaggy brown hair, that was done in a ponytail, and near golden eyes. His face was aged as if he was destined for something fantastic- like any Unovan was!

The youngling spots the strange -nude- child, which he recognized was male. "Hey guy, you alright?" The 9 year old bellowed as his curiosity slips.

The person on the ground seemingly tried to open his eyes, but instead, he just showed a disturbance in his eyelids.

The rash 9 year old instantly took it as a sign of help. "I better take him home, my mom will know what to do."

The 9 year old boy slings the older male over his shoulder, showing discomfort as the weight pushed on him.

"Ooff, you are heavier than I thought... Good thing I'm bringing ya with me or people will say "It'sa Snorlax, I'm gonna catch it!"."

A horn blares in the distance, which startled the golden eyed boy. "HO-NK!"

"Oh boy, the warning horn, I better get back there quick."

The boy shuttles in between railings, curving through the maze like structure of the buildings. He then reaches the Royal Unova, which was about to leave. The boy dashes up the pickup stairs into the ship. He turns away from the boat to spot a Pokemon trainer with ash black hair, an abnormal Kantoish look, and wearing a limited edition hat, which he recognizes. The Kanto kid was being kissed by one of the locals named Bianca, which gave him a sick feeling in his throat.

"Yuck, love-" Said the golden eye boy as he turned away, the kid the boy had on his shoulders finally opened his eyes, revealing that were red- like really red. He looked at the scene presented before him. The other boy on the port was surprised, as Bianca gave the trainer a painting, and runs off. The ash haired boy walks off and goes on a jet boat that leaves the local behind. Once the jet boat led far enough out of sight, he sees Bianca transform into a... Latias? It struck himself as odd. A latias? What's that? Before he even blinked, the red eon Pokemon had disappeared into thin air.

Then the 9 year old starts moving into the doors, with the stranger on his shoulders.

He goes through corridors to reach a new room.

The 9 year old sets the stranger down in his luxury room, just as the stranger starts blinking, and looks around.

The blue jacket kid quickly moves into a move-in closet, and searched for a set of clothes, which eventually he finds, and sets it on the naked red eyed stranger. But the boy just sat there puzzled on what to do.

"Oh boy, glad you're okay, wouldn't have liked carrying a dead person on my back- naked." The golden eyed boy just realized that the stranger was naked, on his back…, in public. "Grrroooooooss..." He muttered.

The strange kid frowns at the clothes, puzzled as he doesn't know what to do.

The room they were in was like any luxury room, two floors, glass windows, and big room enough to fit a party of people.

The two were sitting at a table.

"Hmmm" the 10-11 year old said as he lifts the clothes.

"Gee, mom was right, these Johtoens really are like wild animals..." He said as he pulls out a black shirt and hands it to the confused kid.

"Hrrrmm?" As the assumed Johtoen accepts the clothes.

"You put clothes on like this." The boy takes off his shirt, holds it up, and nods to the 10-11 year old.

The 9 year old holds up the shirt he was given and puts it on in an identical way as the 9 year old. The 9 year old puts on his shirt, with the older kid doing the same. The younger kid gives the older kid blue jeans.

"Put it on anyway that it feels comfortable, and make sure the hard piece is in the front.."

The kid puts on the jeans. The 9 year old gives a gesture for the older kid to follow.

They walk into a corridor, to the right had alternating doors from one side to the other with numbers from 24b to 32b. The far end had no door, and to the left shows the same scene as the right, but the numbers were from 13a to 22a, with a cast iron door at the end. The younger kid locks the door behind them with the door labeled 2ab. They walked to the left towards the cast iron door. There was no handle, but there was a young kid twisted the wheel and the door popped open.

The older kid was in temporary blindness as the new area was filled with a lot of light. Once the boy adjusted his eyes, he looked around. The room was huge! There was a bunch of people, 4 food stands and 3 other doors surrounding them with people lining up at it. He read each of the titles of the stands, Ihoppit, Burger Nidoking, Momo's Deli, and McGolduck. The younger boy grabs the sightseeing boy by the collar and pulls him to a table in front of Burger Nidoking, and the 2 sit in the chairs.

"My names Nate, yours?" asked the 9 year old.

The older kid looks around in curiosity, and he sees the deli places name, Momo's Deli.

Momo, I like that name. he thought.

"My names Momo, Momo Oak." The red-eyed boy looks at Nate.

"AND HE SPEAKS" Nate exclaimed with a grin. "Nice to meet you mister Oak."

A waitress with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, in a brick red dress with a white apron that says Burger Nidoking walks up to the two. She turned to Nate.

"Sir? Are you ready to order?" She said in an alluring voice.

"Yes, I would like 1 Whooper Burger with a small klefkey fries." Nate looks to Momo, who was confused of what he and the waitress were talking about.

"Of course, anything else?" as she writes it down on a notepad.

"Make that double." said Nate looking at Momo as his stomach growled. Momo looks at the waiter's name tag… it said 'Kora.'

"Kora... Your pretty."

"Oh, thank you." Kora looked surprised then blushed as she walks off.

"So, you new?" Nate asked in curiosity to Momo.

"Yes... I don't even know how I got there actually." Momo said in disappointment and dismay.

"Amnesia? I've heard stories that those types of people can start awesome adventures! Hey if my mom will allow it, would you live with us? It's pretty lonely without my father, and a brother sounds nice." Nate leans on the table with the palms of his hand.

Well I have nowhere else to go. He thought quickly. "Yeah, I'd love too."

"Great." As he smiles so happily he sits back.

Then, Kora came back with 2 entrees. She set them down, they were wrapped in aluminum.

Kora puts the bill down.

Nate pulls out a roll of money and tosses it to the waitress, the waitress looked at it unsure and counts it quickly.

"..." She showed little emotion.

"Keep the change." as Nate smiles and dismisses Kora.

"Thanks." she turns around and walks off.

"Hey before you leave, how old are you?" Momo asks unsure to Kora.

"11." she walks off to another table, leaving the boys to their food.

"Soooo, how old are you?" Nate inquired to Momo after he took a bite of his burger.

"Uhhh... I don't know." Momo told him disappointedly, looking at his food before taking a bite.

"Actually, I may be able to help with that, there is a nurse on board, she can find your age, records, physical, etc. etc. " Nate smiles excitedly.

"Really?! That's great, let's go!" Momo said excitedly, jumping from his seat.

"Alright, let's go!" Nate gets up in a mannerly way and goes out a door that didn't lead to Nate's room.

Momo follows Nate by skipping.

The two go down a hallway, and at the end was a big heavy door.

Momo speeds in front of the other boy, getting in between the wheel and Nate. "I want to figure out how this works."

"Fine by me, and umm... I'm not coming in with you, just tell her you're with Mrs. Black's son." Nate backs away from the door nervously.

Momo looks to the windowless door.

Okay, this can't be any harder than obliterating a building. Wait what? What did I mean by obliterating, what I miss? Well it was very dangerous huh? What am I even thinking about. Well at least I know I saved my sister from a tsunami. Stop right THERE. Obliteration, tsunami, a sister? What crack was I on... Okay back to the door...

Okay what did Nate do to open this "door." Oh! I know.

"Abra, Kadabra, ALAKAZAM!" pointing at the door. Wait a minute, what is an Alakazam...

The door didn't budge...

"It would be easier if you..." Nate Laughs, then reaches for the door.

Momos face gives a dark face and slaps Nate's hand. "NO, I WantToFigureOutHowToOpenThisDoor!"

Nate pulls his hand away, laughing at Momo's seriousness.

Momo stares at the door, intent at popping the door off just by staring at it...

Nate nods half laughing/sadly. "Momo, I highly doubt your psychic."

Whatever that is... Oh... Grrrr...

Nate walks off.

Momo starts growling at the door, putting Growlithe to shame.

Momo punches the door, making a satisfying "Clunk!". Instantly Momo jumps back howling like a Houndoom. "Owwwww."

Nate swore he heard howling elsewhere on the ship.

Momo hugs his fist and puts his lower lip out. The door opens, a woman with long red hair wearing a white vest, also has a yellow plus on her hat thing.

"Oh my, are you okay, do you need medical help?" The woman said in a soft and enchanting voice.

"No, but can you find my history? You see, I have amnesia. My friend, uhh Jr. Black sent me." Momo stops feeling the pain in his knuckle and unclenches it.

"Yes, yes we can help you, come in." The lady smiles as she nods Momo in.

Momo hesitantly goes in as she slams the door behind him.

10 hours later...

(A/n Hey, IF ANYONE wants to know what happened in Nurse Joys room, It's based of the creepypasta about nurse Joy.)

Nate's POV

6:53am

Read the clock as I waited in my room for my friend to come back from nurse Joy's. Questions race through my mind. I wonder what my mom will think, what will she do? Who is this kid? What if he's evil? What if he isn't what he seems? What if... Nah, ridiculous, I should probably ask these questions when I get home, better to live in the present then the Future or the past, Especially the past, look at my father as an example...

"SCRRRREEEEECH" As that noise surges all the way around the boat.

Running footsteps are heard, and my door opens. Momo lunged inside and slammed the door.

"Momo? Are you okay?" I said, looking at my new friend up and down.

"Those women, don't go near them." Momo huffed out of breath.

"Why?" I asked even though I already knew why.

"They're PURE EVIL!" Momo says in a serious voice.

"Wouldn't surprise me, Nurses are evil." I said chuckling.

I laugh... "Dong!" A bell is heard ringing throughout the ship.

"Finally, we're here, home..." I said.

"Okay, stay right there Momo." As I dashed into my closet, pulling out a huge backpack, full of stuff.

I raced out the door, grabbing Momo's hand and dashed out all the doors.

The light greeted us as we exit our boat to a little town, little people were there, and one stood out unlike all the others. She had a perfect mother look: brown hair, blue eyes, green and yellow striped shirt, blue jeans, and sandals. She seems to lock eyes with me and I let go of Momo's hand. I smiled and screeched at the top of my lungs as I go to hug her.

"Mama, happy to see you!" I say as I bury my face in her stomach.

"I love you to my little Munchlax." she snuggles up to me, just as she spots Momo, locking eyes as Momo walks up to us.

I turn to see the 2 locking eyes. "Oh right, Mom, this is Momo, he's a memory whipped Orphan, can we keep him?"

-30 minutes Later-

3rd Person POV

"Thank you Ms. Black for letting me stay with you." As the Mother walks in a small house with Nate holding his bag.

"You're welcome!" she says as she gives him a small smile.

Momo follows them in, looking at the whole house.

On their right was a dresser with a Darumaka doll and a model of a Ferris wheel. In the front left there was a big white box with 2 doors, next to it is a rectangle box with drawers, on the top of it cookers, and the floor in that area had tiles the color of green and yellow.

The whole place had wooden planks on the floor covering dirt, to the back right was a mat, cushions replacing chairs at a low large coffee table, and a flat screen tv.

To the far right was an entrance to another room.

"Hey, come see my room!" Nate said as he grabs Momo's hands and dashes to the entrance on the right.

Momo was greeted by a green box of toys, hanging ornaments, a blue rug, a bed with designs of Dragon typed legendaries and semi dragon legendaries, the pillow had a design of an Arcanine, and a Computer on a desk.

"This is my humble room." As Nate curtsies.

"So, Nate, where am I sleeping?" Momo asked looking around at all the stuff.

"Uh, um, Oh, I guess on the floor, with covers." Said Nate rubbing his temples.

Nate lunges under his bed and pulls out winter sheets, the sheet had Froslass, Mamoswine, Weavile, and delibirds all over the white and bright blue bedding.

He lays the sheet on the ground, and spreads it.

Just then, the doorbell rings, Nate puts on an excited face and dashes out of the room.

Momo quickly follows Nate and peeks his head from the door.

Nate's happy expression immediately turned sour and grey. His mom was at the door pulling out money and gives it to a beckoning hand from the door. The hand retracts and gives the Mom a bunch of boxes with a delicious smell.

"Here's your order, Chow mein, Chop sticks, and Soy sauce," the hand then tosses wrappers to her.

"And here's some fortune cookies."

The mom closes the door and rushes to the table and sets the boxes down.

"Nate, Momo, come to the table." The mom said putting the servings down, the mom sat next to Nate and leaves Momo a seat right in front of her.

Momo walks over and sits down and opens the box, it revealed noodles, spices, and other ingredients.

The other 2 do the same, but pulls out chopsticks and uses it to eat.

Momo uses the chopsticks like a professional and picks up some Torchic nuggets.

He puts it to his lips, and he feels his lips starting to get puffy. The other 2 didn't look up and inhaled the noodles.

Momo quickly ate it, his gut started to rumbled, his lips turn pink, his throat felt clogged, and couldn't breathe. His eyes turned saggy, and he tries to gasp for air.

The Mom and Nate looked up to see Momo all swollen.

"MOM, MOMO'S ALLERGIC, DO SOMETHING!" Nate freaks out.

The Mom pulls out a phone and dials the number for help...

12 hours later, now 9:00pm

Next the duo hear that Momo is allergic to an ingredient in processed foods,

Hilbert and his mom comes back to the house, with Momo.

"Sweety? Can you go inside, I need a word with Momo." The mom had the most serious look.

Nate walks into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Okay Momo, I do not want you in my household, I can feel your conflicted thoughts with your life, and it only brings a bad influence on my child." She said in a slithering Seviper voice, making Momo feel uneasy.

"I want you to leave by morning, but since my child likes you, that's going to be hard to say to him." She said in a matter in fact way.

Momo frowns and can guess what she wants him to do.

"You want me to do an act that will cause Nate to feel like he needs to lose me..." Momo frowns.

"Exactly, and if you try to stay, I will put you into child services." She said in a evil tone.

"Okay ma'am, so I can stay for 1 night at least?" Momo said hopefully.

"Yes, so have a nice night." She opens the door and walks in with Momo.

What was I thinking? At least it gives me time to collect my thoughts.

Momo goes to Nate's room, and sits down on the cover. Nate was laying in his bed and the lights turned off.

"So Momo? What do you plan to do in our little out of the way town?" Nate whispered as he turned towards Momo.

Momo lies down, moving the blanket so his head has cushion.

"Well, what can I do?" Momo whispered back.

"You can work at the hospital, can a teacher, you can also be a business owner!" Nate said loudly, but also to where his mother can't hear him.

"Is that all?"

Nate smiles and is heard rustling around.

"Not in the slightest, most jobs have to do with our closest relatives." Nate pulls out a magazine, and hands it to Momo.

"Pokémon!" Nate smiles overboard.

"Pokémon... That sounds familiar..." Momo looks to the magazine that shows a boy in a black and gold hat, a black and gold jacket, Hazel eyes, and a creature with flames on it's back. It read, Most powerful trainer in the world. A caption was shown under the artwork that said Ethan Gold.

"The world opens up when you first get your Pokémon, all the possibilities are ENDLESS!"

Nate puts his hands in the air. Momo scrolls through the magazine, PokéCenter, Coordinator, Breeder, Contests, Musical, Professor, and the dream that started all of this, A POKEMON MASTER!

"That's what I wanna be, a Pokémon Master." Nate points at an image of a Girl with a bun, White shirt with a black Jacket, a Serperior in the background, and caption below said Hilda White, Momo liked the idea of being the Pokémon Master.

"But sadly, I can't go on an adventure until I'm 10, which reminds me, how old are you?" Said Nate.

"The demon lady said I was 11, that's all they could figure out..." As Momo shutters at the thought of them.

Nate Giggles, "You can do it... Promise me if you go, I can battle YOU! "

"If I see you again." Momo smiles as he puts the magazine under Nate's bed, while looking there, Momo catches a glimpse of a big brown book that made him want to grab it.

"I promise you, I will make sure I get to see you, and challenge you for good times." Nate puts out a pinkie and leans over to Momo.

"What are you doing?" Momo asks, unsure what Nate's doing and averts his eyes from the enchanting book.

"It's called a pinkie promise, if you hold my pinkie with yours, it means we have a promise, and if you break the promise, I'll have to break your pinkie!"

Momo smiles and did as instructed, thinking the pinkie promise was a joke..

"Good, and no backing out, now night." Nate pulls his pinkie back and lays down.

"Oh, Nate, I think I'm destined a terrible fate... And no matter how hard it is to accept, I think my amnesia is put there for a reason." As Momo listens for a response, he got none. Nate is heard sleeping.

Momo lays down and looks to the ceiling, the ceiling had a bunch of Dream catchers, all of a sudden they glowed. The whole bunch of dream catchers glowed white, and the feathers glowed a pink aura that seemed to take away the bad stuff... Those feathers, they seem familiar, they remind me of something... No someONE.

Momo couldn't think clearly, and he turns to Nate's bed. He sees the magazine that he put away, he moves it to see that weird enchanting book.

Momo backs up, thinking about what the mother said.

Momo looked back up to the dream catchers feathers, I remember those feathers now, those are Cressilias! But what is a Cressilia? Is it important? A human? Pokémon?

Momo slowly edged off to a peaceful sleep.

8:00AM

An alarm blared, and Nate shot up and tripped over Momo.

"I FORGOT. SCHOOL!" Then Nate raced to the outside room.

Momo rubbed his eyes and saw the dream catchers, not glowing at all.

Momo started to follow Nate, wondering what he was so psyched about. Nate had a bag on his back, with his mom packing it with various things.

Nate burst out the doors, and Momo goes to the Mom.

"Where is he going?" Momo asked.

"School, a place to learn... Go with him, maybe you'll come up with a plan to get out of his life." The Mom said handing him a sandwich and pushes him out the door, slamming it.

Summer

A Year later... (if you want to hear what happened in between, put #6thGradeMomo in the comment section below.)

Momo remembers the year quite clearly. As he got up, and he heard...

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Momo, Happy Birthday to you!"

Momo ran to the coffee table and realized Nate and his sweet Mom were singing it.

Momo smiles as the 2 bring him a platter of pancakes with 10 candles on it, and 2 presents.

The 10 year old Nate jumps excitedly.

"Open mine first!"

Momo gives a funny face and takes his mom's present first.

It was pretty big, almost like...

Momo unwraps it, it was a sling bag.

"How do you know it's my birthday?" Momo raises an eyebrow.

"We don't, it's the Anniversary of when I first met you, but calling it a birthday sounds much more family-like." Nate said.

"Well Momo, you'll need that to start your adventure... And I already packed it." The mom sad half heartedly.

"Thank you, now let's see what my brother got me." Momo unwraps it.

The present was a stuffed Pokémon called Arcanine, it was well worn, and smelled of Lilup drool.

"Really, for me? But this is..." Momo was at tears.

"I know, from our pet Growlithe, well... Until, you know." This time it was Nate's time to tear up.

Momo hugs the toy and cries over it.

"Oh, and there's something else in the wrapper." Nate points at the wrapper.

Momo reaches in and pulls out one of Nate's Cressilia Dream Catchers.

"That is something to remember me by, and so you won't get bad dream on your trip!" said Nate.

"Thank you all." Momo said.

"Momo, even through Dawn and Silver..." Nate looks at Momo expecting his response.

"We will find each-other, and battle each other, until we are satisfied!" Momo said, remembering their time at school together.

The trio eat their breakfast rather quietly.

Momo heads to the door when they all finished, as the mom stopped him.

"You were a great child, and I am sorry for what almost happened when we met." The mom looks down in shame, then looks up.

"No matter how many times you say it, I will say the same answer every time... You're forgiven mom."

Then the mother cried her way away from Momo. Momo goes through the door, and sees the town he knew.

"Now for my first Pokémon, but where should I look first?"

A/N

Hey thanks for reading, Hey, give me your thought what happened with Nate's father, or if you put # in the comments below, I'll tell you after a certain amount, And don't forget to use #6thGradeMomo in the comment section below if you want to know what happen with the family in one year.

Or if you want a different character's story, then like Kora, Zachrai, or Ian. Ask.

Or if you want you could offer me ideas, criticism, other of my OC's stories or you even want me to add your Ocs in any of my stories, just ask.

(Edit) Wow, I made a lot of mistakes... I was telling a friend named Abbigail about "Abusora" in general, then I seen these mistakes... I had to fix it! Thank you everyone!


End file.
